Uncle Joe
Skin Skin Shade Shirt Shirt Shade Safety Helmet Safety Helmet Tint Safety Helmet Shade Moustache Moustache Shade Nose Nose Tint Nose Shade Pants Pants Shade Belt Belt Loop Tattoo | damagelevel = High | attack = | class = Terrestrial | first = "Dehelmetization" | final = "Demolition Crew" }}Uncle Joe, simply known as Joe, is a defense character and the hexagonist of Swamp Attack. He is a construction worker, the uncle of Redneck, the husband of Aunt Misty and the adoptive father of Cousin Roy. Joe debuted in "Going With The Flow", seen in an icon after opening a gift that appears at the end of the level, unlocking him in this process, but still doesn't count as his debut since this isn't a physical appearance. He is both a range and melee defense, using flying bricks for range and a shovel for melee. Physical appearance Joe is a middle-aged person who is a construction worker. He is taller than Misty, Redneck, Roy and Neighbor Bud but shorter than the Bear. Joe has a muscular structure and black facial hair. He also has a orange nose and a yellow safety helmet. Joe wears a white sleeveless shirt with a yellow-goldish substance on it and blue pants, which are held by a brown belt with a gray loop. He also has a tattoo representing a red heart, a moustache and a shovel, while the metal has mud on it. Personality Joe is a construction worker that has muscles. He is a tough, quick and strong person, but he has a heart of gold, judged by his tattoo and description. Uncle Joe's gold heart gives him a love for his family and will be anywhere to protect them. He also collaborates to the defense of Redneck's house. Gameplay Joe is a very useful defense, being able to attack in range and melee. In terms of range, he uses flying bricks, which he might throw only to monsters that are only equipped with headgears, removing any kind of headgear instantly by only one hit of a brick. In terms of melee, Joe will use his shovel to attack enemies close enough to his attack ratio, giving high damage to the monsters. It isn't recommended to leave Joe as the only active defense because he has difficulties to defeat groups of monsters and his bricks can't hit unprotected monsters. Description Gallery File:Joebeforedrop.png|Joe, before dropping a flying brick in the air to hit an enemy. File:Joeicon.png|Joe's icon in the shop. File:Joewithbud.png|Joe with Bud. File:Joeandbrick.png|Joe, after dropping a flying brick in the air to hit an enemy. File:Joewhileredneckshoots.png|Joe and Bud standing, while Redneck is using a Minigun. File:Joeandcrocodiles.png|Joe and a group of Crocodiles, right before the former throws a brick to one of the latters. Trivia *He has appeared the least out of the defense characters. *Joe is obviously not an actual father of Roy, since humans can't give birth to chameleons or have them as actual family members. Making Joe just an adoptive father for Roy. *He is the first defense character to debut in an episode that has a number of two digits. Category:Defense characters Category:Humans